Sunflowers
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Sunflowers, huh? You don't hear that everyday. Usually people like roses or tulips or some other kind of romantic flower. (I couldn't think of a proper summary o.k?)


**Sunflowers**

**Nope, I'm not trying to distract myself from my other stories by doing one-shots. (Which I have been working on mind you. A chapter for one of the stories is already finishedcoughstarpurpleandbluemyrevengeisinyoushouldknowwhatoneshotcoughevillaughtercough, another is almost finished and the another needs work :P) I'm just… Getting more ideas and have to get them out. Yeah, that's it that's totally it *Nods***

_**Anyway…!**_** Here's a new one-shot as you all can see :D It's a separate MarcoxThatch one-shot cuz I already have other chapters planned out for the other one-shots and I want it that way XP**

**Hm… There's not much to say about this one. But I will say this: Sunflowers are my favorite flower cuz there different and other than that I don't really have another reason why. Thus, this was born. So~…**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Summary:** Sunflowers, huh? You don't hear that everyday. Usually people like roses or tulips or some other kind of romantic flower.** (I couldn't think of a proper summary o.k? :P)**

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

STORY CONCEPT IS MINE!

* * *

"Where are we?" Thatch asked since his eyes were covered by Marco's hands.

"You'll see in a few seconds." Marco answered.

Thatch pouted but then his eyes were uncovered and he gasped in surprise at what he saw. "Oh, wow!" Going on for miles were a bunch of sunflower fields. "It's so pretty!"

"Go ahead." Marc told him.

"What?"

"Run through it. You told me you always wanted to run though a field of sunflowers since there your favorite flower so… yeah."

Thatch just stood there for a few seconds before doing an unmanly shriek and hugged Marco tightly. "Thank you~!"

"You're… welcome." Marco said in a squished-like tone and gasped when he was let go. He watched as Thatch ran through the sunflowers and sang some song he couldn't make out.

_-Flashback-_

"Look, a shooting star!" Thatch said excitedly.

"You get to make a wish. Lucky." Marco responded but mumbled the part.

Thatch chuckled as he closed his eyes and did so. Seconds later, before he could open them he felt Marco's lips on his and he smiled kissing back.

"So what did you wish for?" Marco asked breaking the kiss and now cuddling against Thatch.

"I'm not telling cuz then it won't come true."

"I'll make it come true."

Thatch looked at Marco who winked at him making Thatch blush and look away. "That's… That's not what I wished for." He stuttered.

Marco laughed at Thatch's reaction. He loved it when he blushed and was lost for words.

"What's your favorite flower?" Thatch asked suddenly.

Well that's an odd question. Marco just went with it.

"I don't really have a specific favorite. I like most of them."

"I like most of them to but I like sunflowers more."

Sunflowers, huh? You don't hear that everyday. Usually people like roses or tulips or some other kind of romantic flower.

"I guess it's pretty dumb, huh?" Thatch said distracting Marco from his thoughts.

"No it's not. It's different. You of all people should know that different is good."

"Yeah. … Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Thatch pouted.

Marco smiled. "Nothing."

It grew quiet until Thatch spoke again. "Someday I want to see a sunflower field and run through it just cuz."

"Just cuz?"

"Yes, just cuz."

With that being said, they continued watching the stars.

_-Flashback over-_

"Come on, Marco!" Thatch called running back up to him grabbing his hand and bringing him along.

"We can't go too far or we'll get lost."

"We won't get lost." Thatch then picked out two sunflowers and gave one to Marco. "Do the 'he loves me, loves me not' thing."

"That's mostly for girls, Thatch."

"So? If you do it, I'll do it."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I don't want to." Marco said now teasing him.

"You want me to beg don't you?"

"Maybe."

Thatch pouted pushing the flower closer to Marco. "Do it."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine." Marco pretended to be annoyed and started picking the flower petals. "He loves me. He loves me not."

Many petals later…

"…He loves me." Marco finished plucking off the last petal.

Thatch smiled. "See, it works! My turn!" He started picking the flower petals. "He loves me. He loves me not."

Many petals later…

"…He loves me… not." Thatch finished plucking off the last petal with teary eyes.

Marco saw this and then looked at the stem. He then grabbed it startling Thatch and threw it away saying 'I love you' and then kissed him.

"We don't need some flower telling us how we feel for each other." Marco told him.

Thatch smiled again. "I know. I've just always wanted to do that."

"Then why'd you get all upset?"

"I didn't get upset." Thatch mumbled looking at the ground.

Marco then decided to change the subject. "Let's look at the cloud for a while."

XXX

The couple made up cloud formations (which they both used to make fun of each other) for about ten minutes and then started talking about random things.

"…and that's why you should always…" Marco stopped talking midway when he realized Thatch hadn't answered in a while. "Thatch?" He turned to said person to find him asleep.

Marco took this chance to study him and watched as his chest rose up and down evenly. He then looked at Thatch's hair which was down for today. Marco liked how younger it made Thatch look. Not that he didn't like his usual pompadour hairstyle but change was good every once in a while. Too bad Marco couldn't do anything with his own hair. Last time he tried to make it look longer by straightening it and well… It didn't go well at all and Thatch didn't like the fact that Marco almost burned his own hair off and used most of his hair care products to 'fix' his hair. Marco had no idea what made him do what he did that day but he knows one thing for sure… He'll never mess with his hair again unless Thatch does it for him. Marco was snapped out of his thoughts when Thatch unconsciously wrapped his arms around him and snuggled closely getting comfortable. Marco couldn't resist caressing Thatch's hair which he shouldn't have done.

"Don' touch m'hair." Thatch mumbled in his sleep making Marco laugh a little. Even when Thatch is asleep he doesn't want anyone touching his hair.

Marco shook him. "Wake up. We have to go."

"Donwanna."

Marco sat up but Thatch just held onto him mostly still asleep. "I'm not carrying you."

"…"

"…"

… After seconds of silence Marco knew Thatch was asleep and sighed. He then grabbed a flower placing it neatly in Thatch's hair and then stood up carrying him bridal style and started walking out of the sunflowers fields.

* * *

Hm, not sure what I think about this one but I hope you enjoyed it and thought it was cute, fluffy, sappy or whatever else kind of feels and stuff it gave you, lol.

Also, sorry for any typos and all that jazz :P

So those of you who read the sneak peaks for my current multi-chapter stories: I changed what chapter four is going to be for MarcoxThatch one-shots cuz I got frustrated with the original idea I had and like yeah. So here's one little measly actual line from the one-shot:

"**I can help with that." Marco said with a wink making Thatch look away with a blush as he was carried into the room and the door closed from behind.**

There. There it is. Isn't lovely? One step away from writing descriptive stuff if you know what I mean *Wiggles eyebrows* But alas! Do not be fooled by it *Insert evil laugh here*

Here's a random RP that me and StarPurpleandBlue made up during a conversation XD Just had to change it a bit sorry ^^"

***I look at Marco and Thatch* "... Kiss."**

**Marco: "No."**

"**Thatch, kiss Marco and I'll give you a million beli."**

"**No way! ... What about the forehead or cheek?"**

**Marco: "Thatch!"**

**Me: "Works for me."**

***Thatch looks at Marco who backs away***

**Thatch: "It'll be a friendship kiss."**

"**NO. Go away. Thatch, I swear...! Get away from me!" *Starts running while Thatch chases after him***

***Marco then flies up to crow's nest making Thatch pout but seconds later he comes out of nowhere next to Marco***

**Thatch: "Hi, Marco!"**

***Marco jumps in surprise at the sudden voice and turns around seeing Thatch* His expression: O3O "How'd you get up here?!"**

"**I climbed up here, duh." *Tries to kiss Marco* ^3^**

***Marco moves back too much and Thatch grabs him to prevent him from falling but they both fall off the crow's nest onto the deck***

**Marco's expression: X.X**

***Thatch is on top of Marco (itakeapictureandsaveitforallofenternity) and gives him a kiss on the forehead***

**Thatch: *chu* ^3^**

**(itakenaotherpicture)**

**Marco: *Gets angry at Thatch***

**Thatch: "Want another one?"**

"**GET OFF ME!"**

***Thatch yelps and runs away as Marco bursts into flames and then starts chasing him around threateningly***

**Thatch: "OYAJI~!" QAQ**

***I give the pictures to Haruta and Izou and they make copies and send them out for the world to see and now I have two glorious sexy looking pictures of Marco and Thatch together in my room***

***A short time after I give Thatch his million beli***

**Me: "Here, take it before I change my mind."**

***Thatch approaches me while trying not to get caught by Marco, takes the money and hides back to Oyaji***

Review, please! XD


End file.
